


【图文NSFW】享乐之子

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 1700s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aristocrat Dick Grayson, Bottom Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Grooming, Hedonism, Historical Inaccuracy, Incest Kink, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Dick, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Scandal, Scandalous Dick Grayson, Sex Worker Jason Todd, Size Difference, Underage Sex, because the Titans is an orgy club, hints of Dick Grayson/Everyone, hints of Dick/Kori, hints of Everyone/Everyone
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 布鲁斯新的受监护人令人着迷。杰森今年十四岁，即将步入十五岁的年龄，但由于营养不良和在街头流浪的日子，多年来只有靠面包屑生存这点，给他的发育造成了很大的打击，而他看起来根本不像是他这个年龄该有的样子。这个孩子有着聪慧的蓝眼睛和天使般的乌黑卷发。他的脸颊大部分时间都泛着玫瑰色，并散布着些淡淡的雀斑。尽管他的小小身材可能使人们对此感到意外，其实他的性情是很猛烈的。考虑到所有因素，迪克可以肯定地说他的新养弟确实具有一种罕见的吸引力。瞧，迪克对有吸引力的事物总是有些弱点的。他想知道他的泰坦伙伴们是否也会发现杰森的吸引力。甚至已经有人询问过他有关这个男孩的事了。珂莉甚至已经问过了两次以上。迪克已经迫不及待地想要将他带到他的翅膀下，事后再把他与泰坦们共享。由英文版翻译回来。BJTW 第一天：体型差&性员工
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, suggested Jason Todd/Other(s)
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	【图文NSFW】享乐之子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Child of Earthly Delights (illustrated, NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831345) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 这篇图文灵感来自[每周桶受](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520060/chapters/59197648)里的一张图，18世纪的泰坦们是享乐主义的杂交俱乐部，杰森是布鲁斯新领回家的养子。图是模仿的凡尔赛玫瑰。
> 
> 未成年，NSFW，图仿日系画风雷人预警，看的时候注意身后。

布鲁斯新的受监护人令人着迷。

事实上，收养这件事本身已经对贵族的声誉造成了太多丑闻，迪克不禁要怀疑布鲁斯一开始甚至为什么愿意接纳他。一方面，这个男孩的体型对他的年龄来说很小。  _ 太小了 _ ——是一个迹象，表明他实际上并不属于上层阶级。 

杰森今年十四岁，即将步入十五岁的年龄，但由于营养不良和在街头流浪的日子，多年来只有靠面包屑生存这点，给他的发育造成了很大的打击，而他看起来根本不像是他这个年龄该有的样子。这个孩子看起来比实际年龄要小上很多——身高不到一米半，而且非常瘦——从布鲁斯开始用丰富的食物养育他开始在他的骨头上已经开始堆积了一些肉，但是在他们给他穿的那些明晃晃的彩色西服和带荷叶边的衬衫的包裹之下，他看起来仍然很瘦小。

杰森有着聪慧的蓝眼睛和天使般的乌黑卷发。他的脸颊大部分时间都泛着玫瑰色，并散布着些淡淡的雀斑。尽管他的小小身材可能使人们对此感到意外，其实他的性情是很猛烈的。考虑到所有因素，迪克可以肯定地说他的新养弟确实具有一种罕见的吸引力。

瞧，迪克对有吸引力的事物总是有些弱点的。那些像珍珠、钻石和蓝宝石一样闪闪发光的东西，就像他也爱漂亮的人类一样。他想知道他的泰坦伙伴们是否也会发现杰森的吸引力。甚至已经有人询问过他有关这个男孩的事了。珂莉甚至已经问过了两次以上。

实际上，他们现在正坐在与泰坦们举行大多数精英派对的同一个温室中。高大的玻璃穹顶几乎完全被棕榈叶遮盖，中间是一个休闲泳池，它的底部是几何瓷砖，旁边是豪华的希腊罗马风格的凉亭，四周种有亚热带植物和树木并以温和的粉红和白色玫瑰装饰着那些灌木。但是现在这里没有人，没有酒精或遗留的性的气味。除了圆桌和有时被用作道具的几把椅子之外，什么也没法暴露这个地方的真正目的。约瑟夫正坐在其中的一张椅子上，用木炭在他的素描本上画画。迪克坐在另一个之上，他的新养亲正安静地坐在他的腿上，和他分享着有限的休息空间，读着一本书。

自从布鲁斯给他一个家以来，杰森就一直在认真学习。这个男孩证明自己非常聪明，他的进步超过任何的同龄人。对于一个事先没有接受过阅读和写作教育的人来说，这个男孩的学习速度可以说非常的快，从学习基础单词到阅读那些文学巨匠之间根本没有用多少时间。目前，他正迷失在一本皮革装订版的莎士比亚的十四行诗集当中，紧紧地皱着眉头，一只手拖着下巴，完全不在注意他正坐在谁的腿上。当迪克安静地越过他的肩膀偷看时，他不禁被这个孩子现在能懂的单词量所震撼到（尽管，很遗憾，这种才华要被浪费在阅读诗歌上），而杰森在他的学习中所取得的进步知识只会给已经在迪克体内燃烧的烈火提供燃料。

知识是迪克另一个重视的特点。毕竟泰坦是个精英俱乐部，只适合受过较高教育和那些识字的成员加入。男孩了解得越多，迪克就越容易将他引入自己的世界。近来的几周，他的朋友们一直在拿这个问题困扰着他。想要去安排泰坦们和他的新养弟见面并不难，但迪克不能保证他那些不懂得节制的朋友会对男孩说些什么。迪克可不想过早地把杰森吓跑。

仅在几天前，在他们的另一场聚会中，就发生了以这个主题为重点的交谈。那是那种没有任何禁忌、鼓励人们去享受任何身体上的欢愉的上流社会的沙龙聚会。迪克记得他喜欢极了珂莉穿戴着的紫色的天鹅绒仙女翅膀，和蓬松的橘红色长发上扎着的漂亮的蝴蝶结。除了这些装饰以外，她完全是裸体的，就站在他和一群正沉迷在杂交和酒精中的年轻人们之间时，手里拿着一杯香槟酒问他：“你什么时候带上新弟弟来见我们？我想见他。他很可爱，不是吗？

迪克噘起嘴唇。 “他只是个街头顽童，珂莉，你不能指望他有和我们同样水平的教育程度。尤其是当他还小。”

其实，这不过是一个让她松口的借口，而且迪克不想考虑处理可能由此产生的后果。但是，自那次事件以来，他的看法已经改变了。

布鲁斯那方面肯定不想让他的受监护人去卷上迪克的事。当然，属于杰森这样的纯洁不应该被迪克·格雷森和他的朋友们那种亵渎神圣事物的丑闻所污损，迪克非常清楚他的前监护人会竭尽所能阻止这种事情的发生。但是，还有什么比有意地去违背年长者的意愿更吸引迪克呢？毕竟，没有什么比让纯真变腐朽更美味了。正是这种纯真吸引了迪克。像他这个年少的弟弟所拥有的那种无罪，激起了迪克渴望去夺取， _ 亵渎 _ 的欲望，去将他这种纯真切成碎片，让它们散开，显示出藏在外壳底下真正壮丽的色彩。 

迪克的目光从杰森的黑色卷发移到他细长的脖子后部，再到狭窄的后背。现在，他穿着红色的天鹅绒外套，脱下了在大风天气时穿的那件烦人的黄色斗篷，然后目光一直到他穿着的绿色短裤，赤裸的双腿从下面伸出来，淡色的长筒袜一直到他的膝盖。迪克迷失在自己的思绪中，没有注意到约瑟夫激情画画的声音是何时停止的。然后，这个金发的年轻人轻轻地合上了他的画本，并向他们微笑，接着从他一直坐着的地方站了起来。

杰森从书中抬起头，用眼睛跟随乔伊的动作。他的朋友向他展示了属于他的最迷人的微笑，绿色的眼睛几乎闪耀着，然后以简单的手势表明要离开一会儿。从他的角度，迪克可以看到男孩脸颊上散布着粉红色的霞晕，杰森甚至还没意识到自己的行为就点了点头，然后他反应了过来，当乔开始走开时，他几乎尴尬地将头垂在了胸前。

迪克噘嘴，杰森完全迷恋另一个人的眼中让他内心流露出一种嫉妒之情。他一直都知道，除了迪克本人之外约瑟夫可是泰坦人中最受追捧的人物。乔伊看起来像个天使，不论是男人或者女人都无法抗拒。

乔伊走了，趁杰森暂时分心，迪克的手伸过男孩肩头，从桌子另一头抓起画本，好奇地翻看。将皮革的本子翻到最新的页面，在纸张的粗糙表面上，疏松的木炭沾染前一张纸的背面，是杰森·托德本人的全身肖像，除了长筒袜之外全身赤裸，其余的衣服散落各处。他在圆桌上摆出挑逗的姿势，双腿诱人地交叉，遮掩的样子足以刺激人的饥饿，用朦胧、诱惑人的眼睛望着他。

看到这幅画就几乎让迪克 _ 呻吟 _ 了。尽管不是说迪克就觉得他的朋友不会这么做，但这张照片只会将他更近地推向难以自控的边缘。看来不止是他自己拥有那些的罪恶想法。乔伊可能看起来像个天使，但他心里可是活着个魔头。

不加思索，迪克的手开始向下滑动一点，抚摸杰森的腰部，并最终靠在他的胯部，拇指几乎抚摸到他的臀部了。

杰森的动作变得僵硬。他的肩膀绷紧了，花了片刻时间才转过头，透过眼角的余光看了一下迪克。

“美好的一天，不是吗？”迪克笑着说。他的声音嘶哑，与其说是因为口渴，不如说是因为 _ 饥渴。 _

杰森很安静。这个男孩似乎研究了他一会儿，然后才怀疑地说道：“阴天还刮风。”

迪克在神秘兮兮地回答说：“满足感可能来自很多地方，”现在他双手都放在男孩的胯部上了，“不能只是因为天气不理想，就无法在其他事物中找到美。 ”

杰森没有回答他。相反，男孩研究着他，他的蓝眼睛带着深深的思考，散发出对于他的年龄来说过于成熟的光。

然后，他将书放到桌子上，从迪克的大腿上爬下来。

是的，他确实  _ 爬了， _ 因为男孩 _ 身材很小。 _ 迪克轻轻地移开他的手，然后慢慢地移到更舒适的位置，来允许他这么做。迪克以为杰森会出去伸个懒腰，也许会在泳池附近的凉亭里休息一下。相反，杰森跪在桌子下面的地板上，就在迪克的双腿之间，他干瘦的手指开始移动，以解开年长男性的背心和马裤上的纽扣。

迪克无疑是意外的，完全被杰森的热情和知识惊到而不知所措。但是他并没有阻止他。取而代之的是，迪克向后倾斜，让男孩为所欲为。在他解开了所有纽扣之后就从裤子中抽出已经很硬的阴茎来；它的长度和大小已经过于大了，看上去根本是他的小身体无法应付的。

杰森在上舌头之前先给性器撸动了几下。他的舌头温暖、湿润又小巧，微小的粉红色物体上下舔舔他，这感觉促使迪克再次用嘴唇呻吟。

杰森擅长于自己的工作。这个男孩很懂得如何去挑逗，用舌尖亲吻并在阴茎上旋转着，同时用他的指节上下轻轻地抚摸着它，确保不会用力过大而过早地满足迪克的需求。杰森嘴唇中吐出的湿润且性感的声音在这样一个年少的人身上听起来是非常丧失伦理的，但这只会加剧迪克内心的火势。当杰森开始用指尖拖长地去抚摸他时，那些小小的手指几乎可以完全塞进迪克龟头的缝隙中，仅此一个想法就足以使迪克向后倾斜并 _ 呻吟 _ 了。

然后男孩的嘴唇突然合并在他的龟头上，柔软而湿润，一点牙齿的迹象也没有，接着他开始将东西吞入喉咙，上下舔舔头部的缝隙。迪克叹了口气，眼帘忽闪着合并，那些来自裸体派对和感性的成人游戏游戏的画面短暂占据了他的视野。在这个温室里，泰坦们在灌木丛和游泳池里玩耍，就在这把椅子上，珂莉坐在他的大腿上骑着他。就是他的弟弟现在正吮吸他的这把椅子。

记得那些聚会上，珂莉会和唐娜在游泳池里赤裸着摔跤。迪克在一旁看着并与罗伊共享热吻，或者像是个放松身体的运动一样在后方抽插着沃利，等着其中一位女士加入他们的行列。约瑟夫则会一直在旁边，用小提琴演奏优美的乐曲，或者画出在他面前展现的色情场面。而这种时候，杰森的位置会在哪里？

想象一下。他的弟弟穿着白色的棉质希顿，用羽毛做的假的翅膀和以天鹅绒衬里的木头制成的箭，像他现在正在做的那样吮吸他，而其他人（约瑟夫，罗伊或加菲尔德）会从后面夺取他，甚至可能还是同时两人一起。杰森虽然体型很小，但迪克仍然相信他可以同时接纳不少。迪克不会把他全部留给自己用的。他会像与朋友分享一切一样分享他。把他轮流传递，以便每个泰坦都能尝到他的滋味。

这种想法使迪克随着每分每秒都变得更硬。但是，杰森的手法太熟练了，可以很轻易就让他不要那么快高潮。这个男孩故意放慢动作，通过舌头熟练地弯曲和扭曲来建立起让他能够释放的基础。他开始吞下迪克的长度，但故意不让它深入到足够的深度，不让它完全进入。他只吸进去了一半，让迪克品尝到喉咙里那甜美而紧绷的热量，然后就故意将他拒之门外，从口中抽出，只让头部在他的舌头湿润的表面上停留了片刻，然后才再次接纳他。

这个缓慢而坏心的过程只持续了几轮，之后迪克就失去了耐心，抓住杰森的头发，迫使他一路吞到底。他的动作也不算 _ 太过 _ 粗暴，只是抓着男孩的脑袋让他稳固且缓慢地推入，让他有足够的呼吸空间，让他如果感受到过度的疼痛随时有机会将脑袋移开。

杰森是如此出色，他毫无怨言地任由迪克做任何他想做的事，就像他知道会发生什么，并且他正在 _ 等待 _ 发生一样。 

迪克太大，杰森的嘴太小了，那柔软的嘴唇几乎被伸开的器官拉紧了。这个男孩从来没有一次抱怨过或试图退后，让迪克将他推到极限，而且迪克也因为突然控制他的快感而无法停下。他终于松了一口气，插入到了那个紧致的喉咙底部，这股热气笼罩了他，是他从未在和任何泰坦做爱时感受过的。杰森的小鼻子紧贴着他的阴部，他的器官使他的细小喉咙隆起，但男孩的喉咙出奇地没有因此产生排斥。就像这不是他第一次做这样的事一样。

当时当迪克退出时，杰森确实发出了微小的声音，听起来像是介于窒息和喘息之间的声音。迪克略微有些忧虑，但兴奋感立刻就将那些担忧赶到一遍了。他握住一把杰森的头发将它拉出来，直到只有龟头锁在那双湿润的双唇中，然后他又猛地进入，又让男孩发出一声窒息的声音，把自己埋在那紧紧的喉咙里。

这种事一次又一次地发生。 杰森停止了所有动作，只让迪克掌控着他，让他为所欲为地使用自己，而光凭知道这件事而已就几乎能使迪克高潮了。加上男孩嘴巴和喉管内腔的高温和紧绷感。迪克以前从未经历过如此诱人的事，而整件事的新颖性使他比平常更早地射出。

最后一推，迪克将男孩的脑袋拉近，将自己尽可能地埋入他的喉咙中，让他保持在那个位置很长一段时间。杰森抓住迪克的大腿，裤子的丝滑的材料被男孩纤细的手指攥成一团。迪克向后倾头，哼了一声，感觉到杰森到的喉咙包裹着他的阴茎跳动，血液涌向阴茎头，而他的脑海失去了所有的思绪。

就在他释放之前，迪克突然有了一个念头，他在最后一刻退出，直接将重担射到了杰森的脸上。浓稠的白色液体喷出几滴，弄脏了圆润的脸颊，几滴滴落在男孩的刘海上。他一边喘息着一边承受了这些，因为终于把东西从喉咙里拿出来而感到松起。他的蓝眼睛朦胧，脸和脖子的皮肤泛着玫瑰色，无论是来自运动还是窒息感，这种画面仍然是美丽的。

“你说布鲁斯是在哪里找到你的？”迪克突然问，仍然因为高潮而脸红并且喘不过气来，这简单的问题使男孩的肩膀紧绷。

“在大街上，” 杰森柔和而紧张地回答。

也不是说迪克就不相信他，但是事实肯定不止这些。普通的街鼠不可能这么熟练，这么 _ 习惯于 _ 做出他刚刚为迪克所做的事情。迪克的手指从杰森的眼前拨一团黏湿的头发，看到男孩脸上的恐惧表情，他的声音变得柔和。

“布鲁斯不常去妓院，”他说，“向来都是由床伴来找到 _ 他。 _ 但是了解布鲁斯这人，他其实是知道那才是你 _ 真正 _ 出身的地方，不是吗？‘街头’只是个掩饰，或者至少不是真相的全部。”

杰森安静了一会儿，然后紧张地咬住嘴唇，重新说话时他再也没有抬起头，“我以为……也许他想要留着我做事。你知道，这样他就可以使用……我认为这一定是原因……但是……已经两个月了，而我……”

“而你认为也许是想要这个好处的人是他的养子？ ”迪克替他说完。杰森没有回答，但是他的姿势和垂头丧气的眼神足以告诉迪克他猜对了。

这个认知……使他兴奋。他可以避开布鲁斯，这会成为另一个秘密。另一个可以靠保密来满足他渴望的叛逆和激情的东西。另一个可以加上他那个长到令人震惊的丑闻列表的东西。

这样想着，迪克伸出了手，再次将睁大眼睛看着他并接受这些的杰森拉到自己的腿上，另一只手已经伸进胸前的口袋里，拿出了一条手帕。他尽可能地擦去杰森可爱的脸上的开始变干涸的精液，然后站起来，只用一只手托在屁股下将男孩抱起来，然后将他放到圆桌上面，他的决心已经完全确定了。

他会温柔对待这个男孩。这 _ 毕竟是 _ 他的弟弟。 “但是从来没有人照顾过 _ 你， _ 对吗？”

杰森的背与桌子的顶部齐平，抬头，睁大眼睛，天真地朝着迪克的脸，他那淡淡的假笑和调皮的浅蓝色眼睛。但是男孩没有动摇或发问，也没有表现出丝毫不适感。并不是说他这就相信迪克了，迪克可以从他的眼中看到这一点。这个男孩经历过世界上真正的残酷，以贵族的孩子们无法想象的方式。他只是在等待，让迪克掌控一切，以便他能掌握男人喜欢的模式——这样他就知道应该准备去应对什么以及为了取悦他必须做什么。迪克不打算辜负他的等待。

他对他的计划是巨大而丰富的，而迪克迫不及待地要向他展示来自享乐主义那种肉体的罪恶之旅的所有可能性。

迪克感觉到他的手掌下的小肩膀绷紧了，那也是他听到脚步声的时候。钝的高跟鞋在温室的几何瓷砖上叮当响，当约瑟夫终于从休息中回来时，声音在植物间回荡，而迪克则感觉到一股新的兴奋从心中升起。

他轻声安抚桌子上那个挣扎不堪的男孩，当后者镇定下来时，迪克开始解开他所穿的红色外套的扣子，慢慢地，以免吓到他。

“没关系，”他低声说，这让杰森因为快意而颤抖，“乔伊是我们的朋友。如果如果希望我们在任何时候停下来，把它说出来，我们就会停。”

杰森眨眨眼，迪克将他的外套拉开，从那瘦瘦的躯干上脱下那皱褶的白衬衫，露出底下苍白的肉。在他身后，迪克几乎可以 _ 听到 _ 约瑟夫突然意识到情况的那一刻——但是，他没有停下来去咀嚼这个情况，反而加快了步伐，走到杰森所在的桌子边上。

杰森的脸红加深了，他试图坐起来，似乎因乔伊的身姿而感到尴尬，少年般的暗恋因他突然膨胀的瞳孔和加快的心跳而太明显。但是，他的焦虑是没有道理的。约瑟夫是泰坦之一，他对快乐的追求与迪克一样积极。他们成为俱乐部中最受欢迎的两个人可不是没有原因的。

迪克安抚着杰森，将声音深化成令人愉悦的语气，然后用一只手轻松地抓住他的手腕，这个男孩过去的营养不良使他足够苗条并且足够容易做成这一点。

“小心，” 迪克轻声说道，“不要把这当成取悦你的那些'客户'。请让我们来照顾你，看看自己是否可以真正享受一次，好吗？”

杰森对此放松了。他的头再次平放在桌子上，然后他吞咽，乖乖地抬起他的臀部，这样迪克就可以脱下他的绿色短裤，在此过程中还脱下了他的鞋子，但仍保留了他的筒袜。然后迪克俯身亲吻他。

“好孩子。为了我们保持这样就好，”他在他们嘴唇间发出的湿润、色情的声音间隔中说道。

当迪克再次站直时，约瑟夫已经来到了桌子的另一边。他没有发出任何声音或手势，只是从他站的位置将杰森的手臂轻轻地钉在桌子上，让迪克能够更加容易地使用。然后乔伊笑了，他的脸看起来安详如天使，让杰森的脸红更深了一些，但他的绿色眼睛中却闪烁着一丝调皮的神情。

迪克帮助杰森的双腿分开，这样他就可以站在两腿之间。然后他把自己的长度拉出来，这很容易做到，因为在他的弟弟在给他吮吸之后，他压根没有去把它收起来，而现在他已经又硬起来了。

然后迪克看着杰森。这个男孩的躯干像他的其余部分一样苗条，胸部苍白的皮肤上满是淡淡的雀斑，几乎像身体的其他每一英寸一样泛着玫瑰色的红晕，他的眼睛也因为欲望而朦胧，而且他也硬了，他那较小的杆身现在正在扩大，头部红肿，有着被挑逗的迹象。杰森看上去小巧玲珑，很可爱，可是在知道他的性格有多烈，有多么粗糙的脾气，这只会加剧火势。杰森属于下层阶级的成长经历使他的识字能力还不及其他同龄男孩。但是他学得很快，与大多数同龄男孩不同，布鲁斯指派给他的所有教师对男孩的教育都赞不绝口。而教育这种东西，同时可以来自学术界和……其他的领域。

他学得很快。迪克等不及要把他带到自己的翅膀下了。

他总是随身携带一小罐油，以进行可能在计划外的聚会。迪克取出镶金的玻璃容器并打开它，将手指浸入其中，以便从容器中沾取无味的液体。然后，他将男孩的腿摆好姿势，将他的臀部稍微抬起，以使手指更容易进入。

迪克的手指长而细腻，虽然不如乔伊的弹钢琴的手指那般异常的细长，但他还是以它们为傲。只要将其中一个按入男孩紧紧的入口，只要他用上足够的时间将他打开就可以了，给男孩足够的时间来喘息或者要求停止，以防万一伤到他太多。杰森如此的乖巧，他的双腿张开，放松肌肉，让迪克滑入他的身体，除了微微的喘息以外，没有任何动作，在迪克的耳中听上去却完全是色情的声音。

“对，”他轻声对那个男孩说，希望他的声音可以哄骗他产生更多的反应，“为了我放松。我会照顾你的。这是我们三个人之间的秘密，是吗？

杰森发出呻吟，小小的，又柔软又 _ 脆弱， _ 就像他现在的样子一样，半裸地摆在桌子上，被乔伊的手牢牢地钉住，被动地让迪克对他做任何他想做的事。他发出的声音本身足够使迪克呻吟出声，他的阴茎充满了期待，几乎感到痛苦了。

他先插入第二根手指，然后再插入第三根，试图慢慢地来，但是发觉这很困难。这个男孩的洞太小了，尽管他曾经在妓院里度过，但迪克怀疑他的大多数客户比起使用他的洞更喜欢去用他的嘴，因为他知道男孩的舌头技艺高超。尽管最初很紧，但当迪克的手指开始向外拉伸时，入口很容易就为他所塑。杰森一直将嘴唇压成一条细线，像个好玩偶一样接纳着他和他所有可能在经历的痛苦，这促使迪克带着鼓励和安抚的意味再次吻了他，只有一点点天真地啄了下他干燥的嘴唇。这一切都又刺激又坏心眼，在布鲁斯不知情的情况下做这件事的想法，使迪克的内心激动不已。

准备工作最终要比迪克曾经陪伴的其他任何人花费更多的时间，这个一点也不奇怪。最终，迪克确信他们的这一次交流中杰森无法再进一步扩张了。于是他站直并且拿起自己的阴茎，给他的性器撸动了几下，在杆身上散布更多的油以作好准备。

杰森的蓝眼睛现在朦胧了，他透过充满汗水的刘海抬头看迪克，但是它们很难聚焦在他的脸上。一根苍白的手指从他的眼睛上刷开几根黏在一起的头发，然后约瑟夫俯身亲吻他的嘴，男孩几乎立刻主动地张开了嘴唇，让男人更容易地进入，与他共享着交吻并透过它呻吟。

“是的，”迪克不知道在和谁说话，他将自己的扶正，阴茎的大头紧紧压在入口的褶皱上，这个模样几乎使迪克入迷了。 “让我们来向你展示这种感觉能够有多美妙。”

天哪，他甚至不确定它是否能容下自己。即使在他做了艰苦的准备之后，这个洞对于他来说还是太紧了。迪克一开始将龟头插入进去，他就能听到杰森发出刺耳的声音，看到他腹部的肌肉绷紧，纤细的手臂紧紧抓住约瑟夫。迪克的步伐立即放松下来，轻轻抚摸男孩的大腿以减轻他的紧张感，他感到杰森的身体在他的爱抚下稍微放松了一下，这使迪克的心花怒放。

“这才是好男孩，”他对杰森说，看着对方脸颊上的潮红加深了，他开始再次向前推进。

他正在慢慢来，尽管很难，但迪克还是可以做到的。他有很多经验，非常了解如何去照顾他的众多恋人。迪克把杰森的腿放在肩膀上，稳步地将胯往前推，逐渐将自己埋入那个紧绷的身体。它开始很困难，但逐渐变得容易，最终进入得更平稳，杰森因为疼痛发出的抱怨和嘶声也随之缓解。

当迪克终于几乎完全插入后，那感觉就是天堂。湿热紧紧地包裹着他并跳动。迪克几乎想要在此时此地就达到高潮，只想紧紧拥抱他弟弟的小身体，将他包裹在怀里，饮入那种亲切的感觉。

迪克对重新开始动起来有些谨慎。他轻轻抚摸杰森被汗水浸湿的头发，问：“你准备好了吗？我可以开始动了吗？”

“呃……” 杰森勉强透过牙齿回答，发出可爱的声音，而没有说话。他停了一下，似乎在思考该说些什么，最后，他决定不说什么，只是点了点头。

“好孩子。”

迪克开始拉出，慢慢拉动，以尽可能减少损坏。杰森显然很痛，但没有达到无法控制的地步，而且他一直为迪克呆在原地，只有皱着的眉头能表明这种不适。

迪克几乎将自己拉出尽头，停顿，然后又开始推进，讨厌事情进行得这么慢。这种感觉一点都不令人满足，但是迪克几乎乐意去这样做，只要杰森能够尽可能舒适。毕竟，如果迪克想将杰森介绍给泰坦，那么这个男孩就需要喜欢这件事。

杰森大叫起来，然后低吟，迪克击中了他身体深处的一个特别敏感的部位，他的臀部略微弯曲，这使迪克更容易向前推。迪克这次能够进入得更远，而他第三次这样做时，他已经更加轻松地滑入了男孩的身体。

迪克说：“你的表现真是太好了，对我们来说真是个完美的娃娃。”

杰森对此感到有些不适，迪克不禁为他尴尬时的可爱模样而笑。他看到约瑟夫握着杰森的一只手吻了一下，在不知不觉中，他们两个都热吻了起来，两人嘴唇间发出的湿音伴随着迪克的阴茎在进出他身体时发出的咕唧咕唧的声音。

当迪克第二次击中那个甜蜜的位置时，杰森第二次发出哀鸣，然后是第三次。杰森自己的阴茎随着每一次的推动都会变大，直到它也变硬，顶部变成鲜红色，迪克将其握在手中，他确保保持胯部的运动，然后才开始慢慢爱抚它，挑逗着男孩并用足够的时间将他引向目标。

“你知道乔伊也崇尚你吗？这是真的。我们谈论了很多次，而终于能得到你这件事对他来说就和对我一样是一种享受。”

而且，他满意地看着杰森脸颊上的粉红色霞晕加深了。迪克再次插进去，把那个小小的身体推向约瑟夫的手里，使桌子在下面摇晃并吱吱作响。

现在，杰森的表情已经变得充满愉悦，他的眼睛像玻璃一样，但是瞳孔散大，他的胸部泛着粉红色，嘴唇不停地发出些微笑的声音，光是听到就让迪克变得更加坚硬。这种新奇的玩物使他陶醉，这位完美的睁着大眼睛的天使，因为了生存而必须忍受的工作而懂得他这个年龄不该懂得的事情，但对诸如平常的快感这种平淡无奇的琐事却又充满天真无邪。迪克其他有过的性伴侣都不曾表现出的罕见组合。

迪克最终接替约瑟夫的角色，用手固定男孩，一只手握住他裸露的肩膀，另一只握住跳动的勃起，完全专注于一次又一次地将臀部戳入那温暖而紧绷的通道中，让自己被快感吞没。皮肤拍打着皮肤的声音与桌子的声音来回摇摆。迪克确保每次单独推动时都刺穿得更深，抚摸男孩勃起的速度加快，每次向前推都给杰森更多高潮的品味。

约瑟夫再次俯身亲吻杰森，在激烈的热吻过程中完全迷失了自己，以缓慢而熟练的舌头戏弄和爱抚着男孩的嘴。杰森整个过程都在透过这个吻呻吟，这种声音实在令人难以忍受，以至于迪克立刻被他一生中享用过最好的一次性高潮吞灭。

他推入并在杰森内部深处射出，他用双臂支撑在男孩头部两侧，在余震中享受更多的快感。但是，他从来没有停止过抚摸男孩的阴茎，就像杰森与乔伊的亲吻也从未真正停止过一样，并且他也使男孩在片刻之后就高潮了，将浓稠的液体喷在了自己的肚子上。

杰森透过吻哀呜一声，但他是如此的善良和听话。永远不会拒绝乔伊要求更多的举动，以及在男子的身下那无助的小小的身体扭曲着的美丽影像，几乎使迪克第三次硬起来。

美丽，令人兴奋。迪克几乎期待着当布鲁斯发现两个养子之间的亲密关系时的表情。但是迪克认为没有人会告诉他的。他自己肯定，了解到他这个人是有多喜欢在保守秘密时获得的快感。

迪克慢慢地抽出来，帮助杰森在桌子上坐直，这个男孩现在身体完全泛着红晕了，看上去有些昏昏欲睡，精神也慢慢地回到了现实。这真可爱。这几乎就像，尽管他过去必须每天满足众多客户的要求，这却是男孩第一次真正地去体会他自己的高潮一般。

迪克拿起外套，轻轻地披在杰森裸露的肩膀上，放弃了现在清理浊物，决定回去后最好先让他洗个澡。约瑟夫也采取行动，捡起废弃的绿色短裤和斗篷，以及他自己的画本，其中有着他所画的所有反基督的画像。

“你还好吗？”迪克问，分开杰森的刘海看向他的眼睛，他的头发现在粘着汗水和迪克之前射出的精液。

杰森试图回答，但他刚刚的事情仍让他喘不过气。所以迪克给了他更多的时间，直到男孩点头。

“感觉如何？”然后他再次冒险问道。 “可以吗？你玩得开心吗？”

杰森为此脸红，迪克无法忍下再次俯身亲吻他的额头。

这个男孩显然从来没有遇到过别人像这样来照顾过他的需求。永远为他人服务，从不真正地享受自我。迪克仅凭他的表情和肢体语言就能看出这对他来说是一个新领域，一个令人兴奋的新领域。在讲话之前，他就已经知道杰森的回答会是什么，但是无论如何他都需要亲口问出来。

“如果我们想再做一次，”他缓慢地问，用他能鼓起的最温柔的声音问，“你还会乐意吗？”

当杰森再次点头时，迪克感到非常满意，男孩尴尬地垂落双眼，但是他点头的动作却敏捷而热切。

迪克拿起约瑟夫递给他的黄色斗篷，将杰森的整个身体包裹在里面，确保他覆盖了他裸露、滴落着精液的臀部。然后，他从桌子上把他抱起来，甚至不惊讶于他有多轻。

当然，要让他准备好会花费一些时间，但是当他被准备完善之后，泰坦们将会在那里，渴望与他见面。迪克确信他们也会像他一样爱慕他的新弟弟的。

只不过，现在迪克已经不再十分确定与泰坦队共享杰森这个想法是否仍然还让他那么兴奋了。

  
  



End file.
